1. Technical Field of Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a bag holding bracket device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bag holding bracket device for use within a trash basket, or similar container, wherein a bracket, preferably of an adjustable length and width, is secured along the upper portion of the trash basket. The bracket of the invention is provided with a plurality of clips which, preferably, act to both secure the holding device of the invention to the trash basket and act to secure the trash bag, within the trash basket, in a manner which permits the trash bag to remain open for the convenient placement of refuse therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, standard trash baskets, available on the market, are primarily designed so that the trash bags to be used in combination with the trash baskets, preferably flexible plastic trash bags, have to be inconveniently inserted into the trash basket with a provision being made by the user to have a portion of the top of the trash bag outwardly inverted in order to rest over the top portion of the trash basket. This "flap-over" feature is unattractive and significantly reduces the volume of the trash bag for holding trash.
All homes utilize waste baskets. Supermarkets, meat markets, fruit markets and many other general stores funish plastic bags to the consumer for the purpose of carrying their purchases home. Such plastic bags, to the consumer, have become extremely popular of late. These bags accumulate in the home so, instead of discarding them, such bags can be utilized for garbage disposal. This would not only reduce litter, but would save consumers money as well. The present invention includes hooks wherein the handle portion of such bags can be secured to hooks.
The prior art generally includes trash containers having rather complex, integral and unattractive means for attempting to secure, in some fashion, a trash bag to a trash basket. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,423,325; 3,130,853; and 4,576,310. Such prior art devices also do not permit the flexibility afforded by a device which includes means for adjusting, in size and shape, a holding bracket to numerous types of trash baskets for more versatile use.